April Fool's Day!
by Psycho Shinigami
Summary: Attempt at humor. Quatre, Heero and Trowa plays a nasty trick on Duo, which involes...Teletubbies!


Quatre and the Teletubbies...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these boys...though it would be nice!   
  
Warnings: Swearing, some violence  
  
Driving Duo Mad  
  
'other room' / Thoughts /  
  
It was one in the afternoon and Quatre was sitting in front of the TV, watching......Teletubbies!! It was bad enough that he even watched it, but worst of all was that he started singing the theme song.  
"Tinkywinky... Dipsy...Lala...Po...Teletubbies... teletubbies, say hello!!(weird noise at the end)"  
  
At this time Quatre was bouncing up and down on the couch clapping his hands. Then once the show started you could have sworn he was going to become part of the TV.  
  
Same time in the Kitchen  
  
Duo was sitting at the kitchen table, about to take a sip of his coffee when he heard Quatre scream from the other room as his "favourite" show started. As Duo stared to think things couldn't get any worse, he heard singing. 'Tinkywinky...' Duo was going to go insane. And since Quatre watched this "show", if you can even call it that, he now had his own version to the theme song. "Tinkywinky!"  
  
'Dipsy...'  
  
"Ooowhop!"  
  
'Lala...'  
  
"Lala!"  
  
'Po...'  
  
"PO!!"  
  
'Teletubbies...' "What the hell is this?!" 'Teletubbies...' "This is NOT in the script!!" 'Say hello..." "FUCK YOU!!!" Duo screamed throwing his coffee cup against the wall. Hearing the shattering of glass the other three pilots came running into the kitchen to see what had happened. Once they arrived there was Duo leaning over the sink, gripping the counter so hard his knuckles were white.  
  
"Duo are you all right?" asked Heero. Duo turned and looked at him through messed bangs. "Am I all right? Do you think I'm all right?!" He practically yelled. "Duo we're just trying to help you." said Trowa calmly walking towards him. Duo backed away. "You stay right where you are Barton! None of you come near me!!" Duo yelled backing against a wall. Now Heero, Trowa were approaching Duo, who was starting to panic. "I said stay back!! Leave me alone!!" he said trying to back away farther. To Duo's dismay Heero and Trowa kept advancing. "Duo, Heero and I just wanna help you." Trowa tried again. "Help me!? You wanna help me?!," Duo said laughing hysterically. Heero and Trowa turned to each other then looked back to Duo. Without any warning they pounced on poor hysterical Duo. They pinned him to the wall. Heero held one of Duos' arms behind his back and using his one leg to hold Duos' in place as well, Trowa doing the same on the opposite side. "Let me go you bastards!!" Duo screamed, struggling against his attackers. "Duo calm down! We're just trying to help you!" Heero said sternly. "You don't wanna help me! You wanna send me too that mental home!! Anyway I'm not the one the needs help! It's that crazy Quatre-I'm-gay-obsessed- teletubbies-freak-Winner!!!" At this point Heero grabbed the back of Duo's head and said, "That was uncalled for Duo! ... And I thought you were gay too?" Duo stopped struggling and paused. "Well ya I am... But that's not the point! He's obsessed with Teletubbies for Christ sake!!"  
  
Heero and Trowa look at each other confused. This time Trowa spoke up. "Duo what are you talking about?" Duo some how managed to turn his whole body around in their grasp. "I'm talking about Quatre! He's obsessed with Teletubbies! I'll prove it to you!" Duo said grabbing Heero's and Trowa's hands dragging them to the living room. Duo stopped dead. There was Quatre leaning on the arm of the couch watching 'Mobile Suit Gundam Wing' (1). Duo was dumbfounded. "What? No, this isn't right he was! He's was watching Teletubbies I swear!!" Trowa placed a hand on Duo shoulder.  
"Duo I think your hallucinating, we should take you to see a doctor." Duos eye's bugged out of his head.  
"Wha...WHAT? You think I'm crazy don't you Trowa?" Duo turned his gaze to Heero.  
"You believe me don't you Heero?" Heero shook his head.  
"Sorry Duo, I agree with Trowa on this one." Duo shook his head rapidly from side to side. He jumped up and turned his head in Quatre's direction.  
"Quatre tell them! Tell them you were watching Teletubbies!" Duo nearly yelled, now panting and pointing and Trowa and Heero. Quatre shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Duo, but I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied calmly. Duo fell on his butt anime style.  
"What?! You can't be serious!!" Duo said now on all fours in front of, and staring directly at Quatre. Quatre sighed.  
"Sorry Duo, but I'm going to have to agree with Heero and Trowa on this one. You should go see a doctor." Somehow Duo was now on his feet, running for the stairs. Heero on the other hand wasn't going to stand for that. Sticking out his arm in the way of Duo's path, he clotheslined him. Falling flat on his back, Duo had smacked his head on the floor. Gazing at the ceiling in a dazed state, Heero leaned over Duo's immobile body.  
"Duo are you ok?" Heero asked. After a moment of silence Duo got a big goofy grin on his face, pointed above him and said...  
"Hehe! Look at the pretty 'lil Deathscythe's!" Heero almost smirked, almost. Grabbing Duo's arm Heero hoisted him over his shoulder and carrying him to the car. Once they pulled out of the driveway, Quatre hit the stop button on the movie remote and Teletubbies began to play on the TV screen, but Quatre started channel surfing almost immediately. A few minutes later Trowa came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.  
"So," Trowa started. "How do you think Duo's going to take going to the doctors?" Quatre shrugged.  
"Well considering the doctors is my sister Iria's house and all of my twenty-nine sister's children are that the house and Duo's actually going to be babysitting all of them... He should take it quite...well...badly!" He finished with an evil smirk. Trowa shook his head.  
"Don't you think you're just pushing this a bit far Quat?" Quatre's eyes bugged.  
"No way in hell!! He painted my Gundam pink last year!!" Trowa thought about it for a minute, but was interrupted when they heard the door open. It was Heero. Trowa got up and went to the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with three glasses of wine. Heero came and took a seat beside the two, while Trowa handed them each a glass.  
"Well everyone," Heero started looking from side to side at the other two.  
"I think we pulled it off better then we planned." Added Trowa. Raising their glasses, and speaking at the same time they said,  
"Happy April Fools Day Duo!!" Then they clinked their glasses and drank happily, think what Duo was going to do to them when he returned home.........but that's another story!   
  
(1) I couldn't resist!   
  
PLEASE!! REVIEW!!! Second and final chapter "Duo's Revenge" coming soon! 


End file.
